


A Klingon in the Moonlight

by abigail89



Series: The Shotgun Proposal [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Fluffy Ending, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Risa shore leave, Risian culture, Space Wrapped, parenting, the trouble follows klingons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise crew enjoy a shore leave on Risa, but Jim and Bones have an encounter with an old enemy that threatens their happiness. Mostly, their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Klingon in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in my “The Shotgun Proposal” ‘verse wherein Jim & Bones are older, married, have a child, and are in their final 5-year mission before retiring (for the first time). You don’t have to read those stories, but it might fill in some details.
> 
> A thousand thanks and more to my beta Weeping Naiad. All remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Obviously Star Trek and its characters do not belong to me, and are the sole property of CBS Studios. Anything/anyone you don't recognize belongs to me. No disrespect is intended; no money is being made.
> 
> Written for the 2015 Space Wrapped celebration. Visit the comm on LJ for more Jim & Bones goodness, or follow the space wrapped tag here.

I.

 

“So, does anyone have anything else to bring up?”

Captain James T. Kirk looked around the large conference table at the faces of his senior staff members, who were looking around at each other, the PADDs in their hands, or at the chronometer on the wall. In the case of Commander Uhura, she was smiling back at him. 

“Hearing no new items for discussion,” he said, “I’ll turn the meeting over to Nyota who has something she wants to share.”

Uhura’s face lit up. “I’ve been compiling all the data from the reports of our recent missions and projects, and I’m happy to say, we’ve all done a tremendous amount of work. I mean, this crew has done some significant work over the past six months. I know the captain and your department heads tell you that, and they should, but Starfleet Command has noticed as well. It’s been over two years since we’ve had a significant break, and so they have given us a week’s shore leave at Risa, followed by a couple of diplomatic missions in the Beta Quadrant and then, finally, back to Alpha and to Earth for a quarter.”

That elicited expressions of excitement and delight from everyone around the table. “About damn time,” Dr. Leonard McCoy rumbled. “We’re way overdue.”

“So when are we supposed to get there?” Scotty asked. “I’d like to tell my people. I’m sure this will put a spring in their step and we can finish up our diagnostic routines on time. It’s been like pulling teeth to get them to do the littlest things.” Several around him murmured their agreements with his assessment.

“I know it’s been a rough several months,” Jim interjected. “And we _are_ way, way overdue for some downtime. Tell your people we’ll be at Risa in three days. Engineering, medical, operations, and projects--make rotation schedules to keep the ship running while in orbit. Coordinate with Captain Spock, and I think that’s it. Dismissed.”

JIm gathered up his PADDs and rubbed his forehead. It really had been a long time since they--he--had had some quality down time. Oh, he’d taken days off here and there, especially after a rough night with David, though Leo had taken his share of days off, too, to be with their son. Being past forty-five with a toddler was definitely harder than he’d ever imagined. But with David being only one of two small children on board meant they had a large pool of sitters, playmates, and teachers to help raise him. David was thriving--he was happy, healthy, and well ahead of his developmental benchmarks. His primary caregiver was a Betazed male who asked to be relieved of duty in engineering as he’d decided to leave Starfleet at the end of their mission and go back to school to become a teacher. Kenyon Graz had blossomed with his new duties as a teacher of young children, and Jim and Leo, as well as Lt. Commander t’Lyso, a Zaranite, had found an invaluable new member of their families.

He sighed. 

“Ya okay, Jim?”

He looked up to find his beloved mate regarding him with a soft expression. It made him smile, knowing that Leo, despite being the crankiest member of his crew, always had his back. “Yeah, just really looking forward to some time off. Especially with you and our boy.” He rose from his seat, leaned over and gave his husband a kiss.

Leo leaned in closer and laid a hand on his cheek. “I hear ya. Glad that order came through when it did. It’s unusual for us to go so long without so much as a visit to a starbase to re-supply.”

Jim nodded. “It is. But we were so deep into the Beta Quadrant that it just wasn’t possible to do anything. It was fortunate we found that Class-M planet so we could restock with fresh water and indigenous foodstuffs. I must admit, I am damned tired of replicated chicken.”

“It looks like no one is the worse for wear,” Leo said, conversationally as they walked out of the conference room. “Everyone seems to be in good shape. I just did a round of routine bloodwork on about a quarter of the crew and things look okay. A couple of folks need to reduce their caffeine intake and about a third need to get some more exercise. But considering how much everyone’s been working, I didn’t lecture them too hard.”

“Thanks for that.” They rounded a corner to enter the long corridor to the dining hall. “I think a week on Risa will get them out and moving. Oh, Uhura’s report on the shore leave noted that Risa is celebrating the Festival of the Moon. We haven’t been there during one of their native festivals, but it looks like a good time. Be sure to encourage your folks to take in the festivities. I think the resort where she’s booked us is scheduling some of activities.”

“I’ll make sure everyone reads the report, and then quiz them on it.” Leo waggled his eyebrows. “Sometimes they _say_ they’ve read the mission reports when I know damn well they didn’t. I’ll sic Chapel on them.”

Jim chuckled. “You ought to be ashamed of yourself, sending Chapel to do your dirty work. What time is it? Is it time to eat?” He looked at one of the PADDs in his hands. “It is time! I think that stew chef makes is on the menu tonight. Oh, look!”

Galloping down the corridor towards them were two small children. “Daddy! Papa!” David Kirk-McCoy ran to Jim with his arms extended.

“There’s my boy!” Jim exclaimed as he pulled David up into his arms. “And look who’s with you.”

“I’m so sorry to disturb you, Captain,” said Crewman Graz, “but the kids were hungry, so I thought I’d bring them to dinner a little earlier than usual.”

“That’s quite all right. Gives us a chance to spend more time with my two favorite crewmen.” Jim gave David to Leo and then took Garrod’s hand and brought it to his forehead in greeting. “Garrod, it is good to see you. Shall we find _Mati_ so you can have dinner with her?”

The small, bald-headed being nodded. Garrod wasn’t speaking just yet; his species acquired language later, but he understood Federation Standard as well as the other non-human species aboard the Enterprise. The ship had the highest ratio of other species to humans onboard, something that Jim was proud of and insisted on as the flagship of the fleet. Three Zaranites, a species that featured a double-lobed bulbous head and required a breathing apparatus, served under him. Because Garrod was born into a class-M planet atmosphere, he was able to breathe without the aid of the apparatus that supplied a chemical mixture that mimicked the air of their native planet. 

“Garrod!” 

Jim turned towards the oddly mechanical voice of Lt. Commander t’Lyso, and released her son to her. They rubbed heads, as was their custom, and she waved at Jim and Graz. The teacher went to her table to give her the run-down of their day.

“So, you ready to eat, squirt?” Jim asked his son.

David giggled and hugged Leo’s neck. “Can I have a cookie?”

“You are definitely your daddy’s boy,” Leo said. “Well, I’m not sure there are any. Oh, yes, looks like someone has made some sugar cookies.” Leo took a clean dinner plate from the stack, while Jim claimed two. “If you eat all your dinner, I will agree to one cookie. Deal?”

David shook his head. “No. Cookie.”

“Nope. Greens, protein, then a cookie. And look, we’re having green beans, your favorite.”

“I like broccli.”

“Well, praise the Lord for that. When did you discover broccoli?”

The crewman in the serving line handed Leo the child’s plate of steaming, aromatic food. “Save one of those cookies for him _if_ he eats everything,” he said.

The crewman saluted, and David saluted back.

They gathered their plates and found a table for the three of them near the back of the dining room. Jim walked to the beverage station to get cups of water and milk. “Everyone have a utensil and a napkin?” he asked

“I think we’re good, Jim,” Leo said. “Eat up.”

David was getting better at scooping food up and putting it in his mouth. Leo cut the small protein patty into tiny bites and Jim caught several beans escaping the spoon. With their combined efforts, their son ate enough food to warrant a cookie. While Leo went off to find one for him, Jim shoveled his food down in large, quick bites. “Man, how does t’Lyso do it by herself?” he mused. “We’re barely keeping up.” He made a grab for the cup holding almond milk just as David tipped it over. “Watch out!”

“Good reflexes for an old guy,” Leo said as he sat in his chair again. “Brought you a cookie, too.”

Jim gave him a grateful smile. “I cannot tell you how much I need this. I can’t remember the last time I had a cookie. Or, a dessert of any kind. But I have to admit I’ve been putting it in my coffee. That variety we picked up on M-3285 just doesn’t taste right.”

“Chef was telling me we’re nearly out of sugar, by the way.” Leo took a slow, deliberate bite of his cookie. “So enjoy it before we’re back to raw fruit compotes.”

“Hmm. Maybe we can detour to Starbase 8 and raid their sugar stores,” Jim said, holding up the last bite of his cookie. “Can we really survive without it?”

“We can, and we have. Besides, we’re heading to Risa in the next seventy-two, right?”

Jim popped the last of the cookie into his mouth and savored its sweet goodness. “I suppose we can make it til then.” 

David gave them both a grin, almond milk bubbled out of his pressed lips. “I like that!”

Leo sighed and picked up a napkin. “I’m sure you do,” he said, wiping his son’s milky chin and chest. “Why can’t you drink your milk like a normal humanoid?”

“It’s fun!” David giggled, as he tipped his sippee-cup over this time, he created a small puddle that then ran over the edge.

“David,” Jim sighed.

A dining crewman came up to them with a sponge. “I’ll clean this up, Captain.”

“Thank you, Nevins,” Jim said. “Can’t wait until he’s old enough to clean up his own messes.”

“That’ll be too soon,” Nevins replied. “Enjoy his baby days.”

“Sounds like you know what you’re talking about, crewman,” Leo said.

Nevins, a young human male, ducked his head, smiling. “My older sisters both have kids. While I was in high school, I did a lot of babysitting. There’s something to be said for really little kids. They’re so curious about everything and they experience the world with their whole selves. Once they learn enough words, though, their approach changes. They ask questions. Incessantly. My nephew, when he turned four, nearly drove me nuts.”

Jim laughed. “I was one of those kids. My grandfather sometimes had to leave the room just to get a moment’s silence. I had to know everything.”

“I can totally see that,” Leo said. “Well, David’s language acquisition is pretty phenomenal. He’s also learning Vulcan and some Zaran, along with Standard. Sometimes he mixes up the words so I have no idea what he’s saying.”

Nevins gave the table a final wipe. “He’s lucky, to be surrounded by so many smart, interesting people.” He sighed wistfully.

“Nevins, would you like to be on our sitter list?” Jim asked.

The young man’s face lit up. “Could I? I really miss my nieces and nephews sometimes. I’d love to hang out with him.”

“Well, I’ll keep you in mind, then,” Jim said. “It’s always nice to introduce him to new people.”

“Thank you, Captain, Doctor,” Nevins said. “Uh, right now I think I need to get back to the kitchen.”

“Dismissed, crewman.”

Nevins walked quickly towards the chef who was motioning to him. “Hope we didn’t get him into trouble,” Leo said. “Nice kid.”

“I’ll recheck his record, but I think he’s another good candidate for reassignment for university training. Can’t have enough good teachers.” 

Leo lifted David out of his high chair. “You ready for some play time and then a bath?”

“Go play, Papa,” David said, clapping his hands.

“Well, let’s do that, shall we?”

Leo and David walked off, stopping to talk to several members of the medical staff who were eating dinner. Leo laughed easily, and hugged David closer. The little boy waved bye to them as they then continued on their way.

Jim got up and walked over to the bank of beverage dispensers, selecting the decaffeinated coffee and dispensed it into a mug. He turned and surveyed his crew eating and talking and laughing with each other. The dining room hummed with life. He breathed in deeply, taking in the rich coffee and the good will all around him, and it filled him with deep contentment.

 

II.

“This is really great, Jim,” Leo called from his chair on the front porch. “Really, really nice.”

Jim, grinning from ear to ear, came to join him, coffee mugs in hand. “This is going to make it even better, then.”

“And then there’s coffee served by a pretty man.” Jim leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his husband’s lips. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“You took the middle-of-the-night diaper change. And got up with the boy.”

Leo snorted. “Nothing to it.” But he took a deep drink from the mug.

“It is everything,” Jim said fervently. 

“Well, with you pulling a 19-hour shift before we arrived here on Risa, I figured I needed to step up and let you sleep. At least for the first night.” 

Jim took his hand. “And for that I am truly grateful. Thanks for being so understanding about the other night. Spock and I were hunting down every division leader for their rotation schedules and making sure the ship’s systems were covered.” 

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Leo said. “After 25 years with you, I get it. Hey, boy, don’t put that in your mouth!”

Jim laughed. They were sitting on the porch of a small cottage adjacent to the main resort on Risa. It was just off the beach of Risa’s largest ocean. Most of the crew had elected to stay in the resort hotel, but some preferred to beam back to the ship at night to sleep in their own quarters. Jim and Leo wanted to spend every moment in Risa’s fresh air.

At this moment, David was surrounded by ten wooden wheeled cars and trucks, toys made for Leo by his doting and talented grandfather. David _loved_ those cars. Friends had made additional vehicles--modern transports, starships, a shuttle craft that was large enough for him to put all the other cars into. Jim and Leo both spent many happy times on the floor with their son, making up stories that led cars to crash into each other, furniture, feet, and stuffed animals. At the moment there were some large Risian shells and rocks from the beach that Leo and he had gathered earlier in the day; Leo used them to make roads and other structures for the “beach city”. 

“I’m sure that shell is cleaner than David himself,” Jim said. “Am I right?”

“Well, of course, I washed them when we got back to the house. Dumped them into a sink with hot water and detergent,” Leo retorted. “No one gives a two-year-old things off of a public beach to play with without washing them first. Do you even know who I am?”

“Sounds exactly like something you’d do, and I love you for it.” From inside the house a timer dinged. “Hey, the sweet rolls are finished. Are my men hungry?”

“Hungry!” David threw down the shell he’d been attempting to eat and stood. He kicked rocks and cars out of the way. “Daddy!” he shouted as he ran to Jim.

“I’ll be you are,” Jim said as he stood and pulled David up and into his arms. “You hungry, too, Bones?” He held out his hand.

“I supposed I am,” Leo said. “Hope there’s more coffee.”

“Of course there is. I know it takes at least three mugs before you’re fully functional, so I made a full pot.”

The fragrant smell of cinnamon and baking pastry wafted out from the kitchen, and made Jim’s mouth water. “And to appease your Papa, I have a bowl of mixed fruit for us. How about you eat some of that while the rolls cool off.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Jim put David down, who ran to climb into a chair at the table. 

“Whoa, there, son.” Jim caught up to him. “Wait for me to help you.”

“I can do it,” David insisted as he settled into the booster seat. “Juice?”

“Hang on, I’ll get it.” Jim walked into the kitchen. Leo was passing by with a refilled mug. “Take this?” Jim handed him a bowl of cut-up Risian fruits.

Without a word, Leo took it and sat next to David, helping him select chunks of the equivalents of pineapple, strawberries, berries, and blue melon and putting them into a small bowl. “And because we’re on vacation, you can eat with your fingers,” Leo said, and he popped a pink strawberry into his mouth. He puffed his cheeks out like a chipmunk.

David laughed. “Funny, Papa.”

“Funny, indeed.”

Jim watched him as he slathered creamy icing on the sweet rolls, then poured a glasses of milk and juice for them. He halted as he watched David give his papa a big grin full of juicy blue fruit. Leo laughed and ate a piece of the blue fruit, then grinned at him, the juice escaping down his chin.

*~*

The first night of the Festival of the Moon featured a meal of traditional Risian foods: roasted root vegetables, a chicken-like meat, pasta, other fibrous vegetables, and an assortment of sweet fruit-filled pastries. The Enterprise crew chowed down on the never-ending platters of food and pitchers of a drink that was heavily laced with Risian rum.

Jim was beginning to feel the effects of the rum after his third glass. The table to the right broke out into cheers as one of the younger crewpersons was being encouraged to chug a glass of the pale drink. “Hey, Bones,” he whispered,”I think we need to cut off the young’ns over there.”

Leo gave him a dreamy look, obviously under the influence as well. “Looks like this is a job for the captain,” he drawled. His eyes fluttered slowly, something that never failed to make Jim’s stomach do a little flip. Leo, when he was fully relaxed and doing the eye flutter, was in the mood for slow, deep love-making. Jim realized instantly all he wanted was to get them both out of the dining room and back to their little cabin on the beach. He wanted nothing more than to divest his husband of the loose-fit, silky green top, the one that made his hazel eyes glow gold, and soft, brown trousers, shimmy his way up Leo’s firm body, covering every inch with kisses and licks, and then take his sweet time sinking into that firm body, watching as Leo’s eyes fluttered with passion and fulfillment. 

The reality was, though, that their cottage was kid central at the moment; the resort had on staff several young people trained in the care of children available to visitors. Shelaya had been a hit the moment she’d entered the room, her arms full of toys and activities for David and Garrod. They’d left the three of them happily busy, playing on the floor. 

_Dammit_ , Jim thought. But his attention was pulled towards another rowdy cheer. “I guess I need to step in,” he said.

One of his security guys rose from his seat at a table behind him. “Want me to take care of it, Captain?” he asked.

“I think I need to be the one to calm the beasts,” Jim said genially. “Stand down, Commander.”

The man took his seat, but was alert, watching the table of rowdy young male beings as Jim approached. 

“Good evening, all!” Jim said, his arms loose and manner approachable. “Sounds like you guys have had some of that rum drink.”

“We have, Captain,” Ensign Jeffrey Hayes cried. “It’s so good! And it makes me feel even better!”

“I can see that it does, ensign.” Jim clapped his hand to the shoulder nearest him. Most of the occupants of the table were humanoid, though not all were Terran. The drink affected each of them differently. One, a Betazoid, was face-down and seemingly fast asleep. “Anyone checked on Ensign Hagan here lately?”

“He’s fine,” one of the others replied. “Said he was a lightweight when it came to drinking.”

“Hey, Bones!” Jim called. “You need to come check on one of your people.” 

Leo got up from the table slowly and ambled over to him. “What are you bellowing? Oh, dear.” He’d seen Hagan. “How much did he have to drink?”

“About a glass and a half,” Hayes said.

“That about a glass too much for him,” Leo said, going over to Hagan and feeling for a pulse. “Young Betazoids can’t drink alcohol like Terrans.” Satisfied that his med tech wasn’t dead, he gave the young man a pat on the cheek. “I think Hagan is done for the night. Did he eat?”

While Leo interrogated those sitting around the passed out Betazoid, Jim checked on the others. All were inebriated, but eating. He picked up the pitcher of the rum drink and motioned to one of their servers. “This table is ready for water only from now on.” He handed the pitcher to the server; a chorus of disappointed wails went up from the table. “Gentle beings, you have had your fill of this excellent drink. Any more, and I fear you won’t be able to attend the festival activities later. You won’t want to miss the dancing and music.” He leaned in closer. “And you don’t want to miss meeting Risian women. They are lovely.”

“What about the Risian men?” Hayes asked with a smirk. 

“They too are beautiful and agreeable,” Jim said. “Be sure to use protection. Free advice from your commanding officer.”

“Yes, sir,” they replied promptly and with conviction. 

“Excellent. Carry on.”

Leo had finally revived the inebriated Betazoid crewman and was helping him onto his feet. Jim grabbed his other arm. “Careful, there, ensign.”

“Captain, I am so sorry,” the young male slurred. “I know better than to drink Risian rum.”

“No harm, no foul. The rum has a way of sneaking up on the best of us.” They slowly walked away from the dining area towards guest quarters. “I’m going to give you a hangover hypo, then let you sleep for a while. You don’t want to miss the program later on,” Leo said. They reached the on-call room where Leo had stashed his med kit. He pulled out the appropriate drug ampule, inserted it into the hypo, and dialed up a dose. “This will make you feel like a million bucks,” he said.

Hagan groaned as the drug deployed into his system. Then, his eyes popped open. “‘Oh! That’s much better. I don’t think I’ve ever taken your anti-hangover, doctor.”

“Resolve to never need it again,” Leo advised.

“Aye, sir. Thank you.”

“Now, go take a nap, and I’ll see you in a while,” Leo said gruffy. “Drink some water before you lie down.”

The ensign went off towards the lifts to the quarters. “Won’t be the first one you’ll do that to, you know,” Jim said.

Leo sighed. “It’s gonna be a long week with Risian booze so available.” He rubbed his forehead, then applied the hypo to his neck. “Physician, heal thyself.”

He held up the hypo to Jim, who nodded sheepishly. “Half dose.”

“Of course.”

Jim’s head cleared, which made him sneeze. “I always do that.”

“It’s one of your more endearing qualities,” Leo said fondly. “Let’s head back to the dining room and promise not to drink anything stronger than water, all right?”

Jim looked around the door, and seeing no one, he pushed Leo further into the on-call room. “But first….”

He shoved Leo up against the nearest wall. “Jim, what the---”

“Shhhhh.” Jim stepped up and into Leo’s personal space. “I’ve been wanting to do this all evening.”

Leo’s eyes fluttered to mere slits; his hands slid around Jim’s hips, gripping him and pulling him forward. “Really? That’s interesting, because I’ve been wanting to find you alone, too.”

“After being together for over thirty years, we’re finally beginning to read each other’s minds,” Jim whispered, a wicked smile lighting his lips.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think we’ve been doing that for a helluva long time,” Leo said, giving Jim sweet pecks on the lips. “Otherwise, how would’ve I have kept you in line this long?”

“Heh. Maybe so.” Jim smothered Leo’s lips with his as he ground his growing arousal into Leo’s pelvis. Leo writhed under his touch.

“Jim….”

It was the need in his husband’s voice that nearly made Jim want to chuck everything--the dinner, the festival, even his hard and fast rule about never frotting his husband in a nearly public area--just to hear Leo whine again. It had been a while since they were able to devote much time to each other. Parenting was harder than anyone had ever let on. Every waking moment they were either working or taking care of David. Even when asleep, Jim knew he had one ear open, always on guard, listening for any sniffle, snuffle or peep. And he knew Leo did too. And while he’d not trade the past two years for anything in the universe, he was, quite frankly, exhausted.

And horny. Because keeping one ear open meant some things had to go, and an active, boisterous sex life had been one of them. They still had sex; god, he wouldn’t make it through the week without touching his husband’s gorgeous cock, making Leo come with a grunt and a sigh, or feeling Leo’s hands on his cock, on his hip, cradling his head, and coming messily and gratefully. No, what he missed were long sessions of love making, the kind that made his toes curl, the hours that made the cares of command and responsibility slip away. After over twenty five years together, they were still so into each other, it was quite amazing.

“Jim!”

Leo’s soft, frantic cry of impending ecstasy drew his attention back to the fact he was frotting madly against his husband’s thigh, his hand working the erection that threatened to erupt at any moment. Jim slowed his actions, removed his hand slowly from Leo’s cock, and dropped his head to Leo’s shoulder. “Sorry about that,” he murmured. “I know you don’t want to return to the party like that.”

Leo’s panting in his ear was a thrill, knowing he could still make his husband hot and bothered. “I’m fine. I think. And you’re right. I don’t want there to be any evidence you make me come like a teenager in the closet with the prettiest boy at the dance.”

“Oh, Bones,” Jim said with a chuckle, “we are so far out of the closet.”

“Ass. You know what I mean.” Leo bucked, throwing Jim away and off of his body, then sagged against the wall, his hands on his thighs. “Whew. We came close, though.”

“Still got it,” Jim said smugly.

“Can’t resist you, yes,” Leo replied. He gave Jim a kiss and then ran his fingers through Jim’s mussed hair, then through his own. He straightened and retucked the tails of his shirt, and shook out the folds of his trousers. “How do I look?”

“Like a respectable Starfleet officer.”

“Good thing I wore a loose shirt tonight, too,” Jim said, smoothing down his hair once more. “Now, what are we supposed to do?”

Leo barked a sharp laugh. “I have no idea. I think we were going to return to the dinner and then onto the festival activities.”

“Right, yes, you’re right.” He held out his hand. “Then, let’s go.”

*

The Risians went all out for this Festival of the Moon. In actuality, there are two moons--large, beautiful, white-blue luminous orbs--that on this night were on full, unclouded, gorgeous display. The dancing by a troupe of young people was thrilling; each carried a garland of large white flowers that were named for the twin moons and had a lovely fragrance. The music was wonderfully played, and the singing marvelous. Jim smiled throughout the presentation, and held tightly to Leo’s hand. Afterwards, they milled through the throngs of beings--Jim identified at least fifteen different species--patronizing small shops and street vendors selling moon-inspired crafts, food, and drinks and watching performing troupes on stages.

“I can’t remember a more relaxing time,” Leo said. They’d found a bench in a park near the main square of activity, enjoying the warm evening and cool, spicy white beverages that shimmered. “And this drink is really good.”

Jim smiled as he watched Leo. Relaxed look great on him. “Mmm-hmm. It is.”

Several members of the Enterprise crew strolled by, waving at Jim and Leo, who waved back. Four of the boisterous members of the drunk table ran by, two hand-in-hand with dancers still dressed in their white costumes. “Hello, Captain!” they called out as they continued on their way.

Jim waved at their backs. “Should we check on them? Interrogate the women as to their intentions? Make sure they have proper protection?” Jim asked, amused.

Leo stared at Jim while sucking on the straw in his drink. Jim knew that look, the one that said any number of derogatory and disparaging things that called Jim’s sanity, intelligence and life into question. “Pretty sure they remember your lecture on safe interspecies sex,” he said.

“Damn right they do,” Leo said. “That, and they’re full-fledged adults. If they get into trouble or bring back an STD, they have only themselves to blame.”

“And you’ll let them know what idiots they are.”

Leo smiled evilly. “Best part.”

Jim laughed. “I love you.”

*~*

The next day was equally full and fun. After spending a few hours on the beach, most of the crew participated in a trip away from the resort to the mountains where they visited a recreation area, hiked, rock climbed, and found a museum. Jim volunteered to sit with David while he played on a children’s playground to allow Leo some peace to visit the historical museum.

A short time later, Leo rejoined them, and they all caught the shuttle back to the resort. It was mid-afternoon, and Jim was thinking a nap might be in order when they returned to their cottage, except when he realized David had beat him to it.

“Well, shit,” he murmured, “there goes my plan to ravish you and grab a quick nap.”

Leo chuckled, and picked David’s legs up to lay them across his lap. “We wore him out pretty thoroughly. I’m thinking he’s gonna sleep for another hour or so.”

Jim threw his arm about Leo’s shoulders. “From your mouth to the sleep gods’ ears.”

They arrived back at the resort and started on the short walk to their quarters. David woke up, gave a short, pitiful cry, then slumped back onto Jim’s shoulder. They settled him into his bed, made sure he was asleep, then closed the door.

“Guess you got your wish,” Leo whispered, pushing Jim into their bedroom and locking the door behind him. 

“I’ve got another wish,” Jim said, whipping off his shirt, then wiggling out of jeans and underwear.

“I’m gonna make it come true,” Leo said, as they tumbled onto the bed together.

*

“I could eat like this forever,” Jim said with a sigh, tossing his napkin onto the table. “That was a helluva a meal.”

“You eat like this forever, and you won’t make it past fifty,” Leo said. “And you didn’t run today.”

“I will tomorrow.”

Once again, the Enterprise crew had been treated to an amazing feast. Tonight featured a roasted _ta’guat_ , a large native animal that looked like a cross between a cow and a pig. It was cooked for over twelve hours in a pit, much like a barbeque on Earth. The last several hours of the roasting were done uncovered and the smell of the roasting meat permeated the air for miles. Everyone was drooling by the time dinner was served; even a dedicated vegan, one such as Spock, commented on the aroma from the pit. However, he still elected not to eat any.

“Come on, Spock. A little piece won’t hurt you at all.” Jim had tried his best to convince his best friend to taste the meat.

“It is against my culture and dietary choices to engage in eating any part of a creature,” Spock had countered. “Though I admit freely that the stimulation of my olfactory sense has been quite interesting this afternoon.”

Jim had not let Spock’s dedication to his dietary restrictions spoil his enjoyment of the meal. Everything about it had been mouth-wateringly fantastic. 

“I hope they have some leftovers for tomorrow,” Jim said. “I could go for another round of it for lunch.”

“Probably not much chance of that,” Leo said. “Looks like everyone has eaten their fill and then some.” He looked around. “I’m probably gonna have to hand out some antacids. Especially for the table of dunderheads over there.”

Jim looked over at the table of mostly engineers. Seated at the head of the table was his chief, Montgomery Scott. The man looked well satisfied and deep into discussion about something or other. The man did love his engines and his food. 

“Glad to see Scotty finally deigned to leave the ship,” Leo said. “I told him if I didn’t see him down here for 24 hours straight, at least twice, I was going to haul his ass off that ship myself. The man needs sunshine and fresh air!”

“I know. I made it part of his personnel review last year,” Jim said, taking a drink of the iced tea. “He has to spend at least half of shore leave off the ship.”

Leo nodded. “I can think of a couple of more who need that inducement.”

“Speaking of, when are you supposed to do your rotation?” Jim asked.

“I’m on every rotation,” Leo said, “but only on-call and as needed. That was my directive from Chapel.”

Jim was surprised because Leo hadn’t received one call from any of his staff. Maybe it was because everyone was staying out of trouble and well. Maybe it was because they had ganged up on him and left him out of the rotation altogether. Whatever it was, his husband was relaxed and enjoying time spent with David and him. They’d been able to nap after their “adult activities” earlier while their son slept for an amazing two hours. He’d probably not sleep at all later, but they still had time to deal with it.

Seated with them was David’s teacher, Kenyon. He’d come to them just as dinner was starting and asked to sit with them. “Frankly, I miss David and Garrod,” he’d confessed. 

Kenyon was finishing up the last of his plate of food, when several of the younger members of the crew came up, and engaged him in an animated discussion. Jim watched the group as it looked like they’d come to a decision.

“Sir,” Kenyon said as he wiped David’s mouth and hands with a cloth, “a group of us are going to meet in the community room after the festival tonight to sing songs. It’s Christmas and Chanukah on Earth and there are some Moon songs that the Risians want to teach us. May I take David with me? I’ll be happy to keep him for the night so you and Dr. McCoy can have a free evening.”

Leo looked at Jim, who shrugged. “Sounds like a plan. You sure you want to give up an evening?”

The Betazoid man’s face lit up. “Definitely! There are some other children here on site and the resort has some games they can play while we sing.”

“Well, we’ll be in the area, but if you’re sure you want to take care of him, I won’t say no,” Jim said, feeling a bit of relief. 

“Commander Uhura is going to be there. She’s organizing the singing,” Kenyon said. He turned to David. “You want to sing songs with us?”

David clapped his hands, then threw them into the air. “Yes! Yes!”

“I think we have a night off, Bones,” Jim said. “Thank you, Kenyon. I think we have everything he needs in the backpack. He can sleep in the clean t-shirt that’s in there.”

Leo picked up the backpack and opened it. “Plenty of diapers. His toilet training is still a little hit and miss at night.” He pulled out a shirt, a clean sippee cup, a wash cloth. “I think you’re good to go.”

“Well, I’ll work with him,” Kenyon said. “He’s nearly there.”

A member of the resort staff entered the dining room. “Gentle beings, the Festival of the Moon continues with a program of music and then presenting the moon flowers to the sea. If you will all walk to the beach, we will gather there.”

Everyone arose from their chairs, many groaning and stretching from sitting and eating too much. Leo, David, and Kenyon started off; Leo looked behind at Jim. “You coming?”

“Yeah, I’m not far behind.”

He went over to his chief engineer, who was patting his stomach. “Ah, Cap’n. Have you ever had such an excellent meal?”

“It’s been a while, Scotty. So how’s everything aboard ship? I could just read your report, but you’ll tell me anyway.”

Scotty laughed. “Too right! Ev’rything is ship-shape. I had some time to change out the phase coils and tinker wi’ the dilithium chamber, and I got ‘er purring like a cat.”

He went into a long discussion about how he and his team of his very best had been planning for this maintenance and told Jim how proud he was of everything they’d been able to accomplish since the ship had been in stationary orbit around Risa.

They arrived at the beach, found Leo and David, then settled in for the program.

 

III.

They’d spied the small bar whilst walking back to the resort. It was down a side street, didn’t appear to be too dodgy, and backed up into a copse of trees. They said good night to David and Kenyon, who headed to the main building for singing and games, then turned around to investigate.

It was small, dark, and uncrowded. Jim checked out the four other patrons, who seemed to be engaged in drinking and, unbelievably, reading...two had PADDs and one had an actual paper book. The other was staring into his drink, like any good bar patron should.

They ordered drinks--the rum concoction Jim liked so much from the last night--and a bourbon (“Woodford Reserve, Jim! I can’t believe it!”) for Leo. They sat at a table nearest the opening to a patio and the trees.

“Apparently, there’s access to a hot spring here,” Jim said. “I can check it out, if you’d like.”

“Ya know, I wouldn’t mind a soak in the hot water,” Leo said. “Might help your back relax some.”

“How did you know my back was aching?”

Leo touched Jim’s cheek with a gentle finger. “Oh, darlin’, I always know when you’re in pain. You’ve been favoring your right hip for a few days now.”

“Shit. I thought I had covered that up pretty well. Didn’t want to bother you about it.”

“I can give you something for it, you know.”

Leo always said that. He had unshakeable faith in his pharmacy and his hypos and his ability to root out the problem. He also has magical hands, and always willing to massage away the aches and pains of his body, as well as those brought on by the heavy burden of command and responsibility. The thought of climbing into the hot spring with him was extremely appealing. Maybe he could convince Leo to. . . .

“Captain Kirk!”

Jim jumped up at the sound of his name and reached for the phaser that was not on his aching right hip. “Kor! What the hell are you doing here?”

The Klingon commander who had bedeviled his career for far too many years, who was his biggest threat and nemesis, and who had also joined them, reluctantly, in battle against their common enemy, the Romulans, was looking tired. His hair was loose and wild, though it was still jet black; his left hand was bandaged heavily, as was his left leg, and he just looked...worn out. Also, he appeared to not have a disrupter, though Jim knew the wily Klingon had at least five blades on his person.

“Kirk! I would kill you where you stand, though at the moment, I find myself unarmed and in need of a drink.” 

Leo jumped up and stood in front of Jim. “If it’s all the same with you, Kor, I’d rather you not kill anyone since I’d be a witness and then it’d be up to me to clean up the blood and do the paperwork,” he said hotly. “I’m on vacation, so unless you really do want a drink, kindly fuck off.”

Kor stared at Leo for a few seconds, then threw back his head and roared with laughter. “Doctor Mak-koy, you are either the bravest man alive, or the stupidest.”

“Well, Jim’s always said there’s a case to be made for both sides.” He still held his defensive posture, though he relaxed a bit.

“So, Kor,” Jim said, finally coming to his senses and carefully working his way in between the Klingon and his husband, “if you’re not here to kill me, how about I buy you that drink instead?”

Kor shrugged. “That would be agreeable.”

Jim signaled to the barkeep, and Kor put in his order. Jim exchanged a “What the ever loving fuck is _this_?” look with Leo, who also shrugged and sat heavily into this chair.

Kor came over and set his mug of bloodwine on the table, then eased himself down onto the chair, and heaved a great sigh. He picked up the mug again and took a long drink.

“I’m surprised a bar like this has bloodwine in stock,” Jim observed. “It’s hard to get.”

“I know the owner,” Kor said simply. “He keeps it for me.”

Jim’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “Come here often, sailor?”

Kor grunted. “I do not understand. What is a sailor?”

Jim shook his head. “It’s an old Earth saying. Forget it. But seriously, you come to Risa often?”

“Not often enough.”

This was a revelation and a surprise. Jim knew the planetary governance board had an open policy, welcoming any species that agreed to its stringent peace accords. But the Klingons? He’d never heard of any bird of prey hanging around this sector. He wondered if Kor’s entire battalion was on the surface, and did his security chief know about it.

He was about to pick up his communicator when Leo asked, “If you don’t mind my asking, how did you get your injuries? You hand looks pretty bad.”

Kor shrugged again. “It’s only a flesh wound.” He looked particularly morose, and then said, “My leg is much worse.”

“What happened?” Leo ventured to ask.

For nearly a minute, Kor was silent. Then, he said, “My command was challenged.”

Jim and Leo looked at each other. “And the challenger is dead, then?” Jim asked.

Kor cracked a smile. “Indeed.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Leo spat. “I guess you got these injuries in the fight, then?”

“You should have seen the challenger. I threw his arm out of the airlock along with his dead and broken body. That _maghwI' QI'yaH_! _puqloD bIHnuch_ ”* He pounded the table with his fist, then winced. Droplets of magenta blood flew.

“Dammit, man, let me see to your hand!” Leo exclaimed. And amazingly, Kor calmed and held out the dripping hand to him.

“Christ Almighty, you don’t have a surgeon on board?” Leo hissed as he peeled away the bandage. “They did a piss-poor job of regenerating the skin. Wait here.” He shoved back in his chair and went to the bar to negotiate for a first aid kit.

“The _HaqwI'_ ** was a supporter of the challenger, so those loyal to me killed him,” Kor replied, pride lacing his voice. 

“Where are your men now? They aren’t on Risa, are they?” Jim asked. The thought of an entire battalion wandering around Risa filled him with dread, the peace accords notwithstanding.

“I sent them back to Qo’noS. I came here in my personal ship.”

Another surprise! Jim had never known any Klingon to own a personal ship. They always traveled together as a battalion, especially this far from home. Kor was a bundle of surprises and contradictions today. _This challenge must’ve really shaken him up,_ Jim thought.

Leo returned with a large first aid kit, grumbling. “The dermal regenerator in this thing is so old, I’m sure it’ll take hours to close your wound. Good thing there’s a suture kit, and you’re in luck! I still know how to use it. Give me your damn hand. I need to sterilize the wound so you don’t drop dead of some microbe by morning.”

Kor relented and laid his hand on the table before the doctor. “And here, hold this light. I don’t want to sew your thumb to the palm. Higher, dammit. There. There’s no anesthesia in this thing, so it’s gonna hurt.”

“Klingons welcome pain.”

“Well, then there’s an entire welcoming party about to break out on this table,” Leo said. “Hold still or else I’ll stab you. And get that light closer. Can’t see a damn thing.”

“Best do are you’re told,” Jim said, taking a sip of his drink. “Dr. McCoy will make good on his word to stab you.”

Kor grunted again, and flinched--barely--but Jim saw it and smiled.

Leo grumbled as he ran a sterilizing pen over the wound and dabbed away the still seeping blood. “Oh, yeah, this is to-the-bone deep,” Leo muttered. He pulled out the suture kit and broke it open. “This won’t be fun. Jim, distract him.”

“What? You want me to do a hula dance or something?” Leo huffed and Jim laughed. “Fine. So, Kor, this is like, the first time we’ve ever done something civilized together. Tell me about yourself.”

Kor stared at Leo’s hands as they moved over his open wound, now being closed by a line of neat, black stitches. “I am Kor, son of Rynar, commander of the bird of prey _Klothos_. I am the only son, though I have a small son and two daughters.”

That was more information than Jim thought possible. “Tell me about your wife.”

“She is my bond mate and the mother of my children.” He took a long, long drink from his mug, and slammed it down on the table. “Another!” he shouted.

The barkeep ran over quickly and placed another mug on the table. Kor grunted what sounded like a “thank you”, but Jim knew that couldn’t be right. There was no such word in the Klingon lexicon, as far as he knew, and he knew quite a bit of Klingon. Kor picked up the mug and drank noisily. _Interesting_.

“She couldn’t have been happy when your command was challenged,” Jim said, then quickly took a drink.

Kor snorted, and grumbled, “ _Qu’valh_. She is the daughter of the House of Kahless, and does not allow me to forget it. When I returned to our home, looking like this, she. . . .” He stopped, and took another drink, flinching again.

“Sorry,” Leo murmured. “I’m close to a nerve.”

Kor sighed. “It does not matter. I thought it best to recover from my injuries without her help.”

“That’s got to be tough,” Jim said. “I don’t think I could heal without Bones here worrying over me.”

“You wouldn’t last a day without me,” Leo shot back.

“Then you are married?”

Jim nodded. “Almost five years now.”

“And you have a child? How did that happen?”

Kor was genuinely interested; Jim could hear it in his voice. “Well, there was this ceremonial drink on Greenstar. It had a very interesting effect on me, and I become pregnant.”

“I will never visit that planet.”

Leo barked out a laugh. “Neither will we. Never again.”

Kor looked at Jim, then Leo, then gave a wolfish-Klingon smile. “I can imagine.”

“Here’s to avoiding planets with drinks that do strange things to one’s innards.” Jim held up his glass, and Kor touched his mug to it. They drank.

“I’ll get in on that, too,” Leo said. “From now on, no ceremonial drinks or food or shit like that, ever.”

“I thought you looked _puq_ when I saw you that time.”

“I was with child, yes. And pretty damned miserable, too.”

“It was a long nine months,” Leo added. “There. Now, I’m going to tell you to take it easy with that hand. Knowing you, you won’t, but I’m an optimist.” He pulled out a large adhesive bandage and covered the now closed wound, then sealed it with a waterproof film. “At least you can bathe.”

“I did that last week,” Kor said, deadpan.

Jim laughed. “I guess that means you won’t join us in the hot spring out back for a soak.”

Kor gave him a quizzical look. “Why would anyone want to do that?”

*

An hour later, and Jim was ready to kill Kor and his husband. The two immediately refilled their drinks so that Leo could work on the long gash on Kor’s leg. It had already been stitched by Kor’s second officer who was female and knew how to sew. Which led to a long story about how she ascended to the high rank on Kor’s crew (it involved said sewing skills), and more drinking. Once Leo had re-wrapped Kor’s leg--the Klingon declared it pain-free for the first time since he’d received said wound--Kor insisted on buying the next two rounds. Jim had no objections to that, but they were all getting smashed; he decided he’d be the responsible one and began drinking water.

The barkeep came over, wisely bringing another round of drinks and a pitcher of water. “If you’re still interested, the spring is free for your use now,” he said.

“That would be lovely,” Leo said. Instead of picking up the tumbler of bourbon, he took a long gulp from Jim’s water. “Now if I can only get up and walk over there without making a fool of myself.”

That elicited a roaring laugh from Kor, who should not have been as far gone as he seemed to be. Klingons had an iron constitution and never got drunk. But Kor was definitely feeling the effects. Either he’d been drinking before he arrived at the bar or the bloodwine was stronger than usual.

“Where did everyone go, Jim”? Leo asked all of a sudden. “Wasn’t this bar pretty full a while ago?”

Jim looked around. It had gotten more crowded just after Kor showed up, but now the bar was empty except for a couple of tables populated by species definitely not Risian. “I think there’s some late night religious ritual for the Moon festival. We were all invited to participate, but most non-natives usually decline.”

“You are not a religious man, Kirk?”

Jim shook his head. “I wasn’t brought up in any specific rite, but one part of the family was Jewish, so we occasionally went to temple, observed the High Holy Days and Chanukah. The other was sort of Protestant, so we had a Christmas tree. I guess you could say we covered the two major religious beliefs to hedge our bets.” Jim smiled.

“And what do you believe in, doctor?”

“Science, and its tangible facts. I see what I believe.” 

“My science officer, he has rejected the Way of Kahless,” Kor said. “I should have him killed, but he is too good. I tell him not to say anything when he is asked.”

Jim didn’t even want to go down that path, especially with as much alcohol as they’d all had. “Well, Kor, if you don’t want to join us in the spring, I guess we’ll part ways.”

Kor waved his hand and grunted. “Go. Waste of time, sitting in water.”

“Suit yourself.”

Jim pulled Leo along quickly towards the spring; a fence provided privacy from the bar patrons. Jim noticed towels were stacked neatly on a bench, white cloth bathrobes hanging on hooks, and there were two pitchers, one of the rum drink, and one of water. The pool itself was small, ringed by flat, smooth rocks, and had what looked like were rock steps into the water. “Nice,” Leo commented.

“It is.” Jim pulled off his shirt, shoes, socks and jeans. “Shall we go full monty?”

“Sure.” Leo probably had had enough to drink to not give a fuck if anyone saw him naked at this point. More for Jim to enjoy!

Then, Jim remembered that he hadn’t felt his credit chip in his jeans pocket when he’d pulled them off. “Wait. I need to go back to the bar.”

“What?” Leo was already in the water. “Can’t it wait?”

“No, I need to get my credit chip. I’m probably being overly cautious but I don’t know this bar.”

“Well, go ahead.”

He pulled on the jeans and shirt, and it was then he heard the shout.

*

Jim arrived back in the bar at a fast jog, but didn’t see anyone who may have been in a fight. Then, he heard another shout outside the bar, and that’s where he found Kor in a struggle with a Tellarite. Kor should’ve taken the Tellarite down in a heartbeat, but considering how inebriated the Klingon had been, it looked like Kor was having difficulties.

“Hey!” Jim shouted. He headed for the Tellarite, who in that instant drove his knife into Kor’s gut. Kor howled and swung his fist, his bandaged hand, at the Tellarite’s head, where it landed with a thud. The smaller being went down, and Jim jumped on him.

“Son of a---are you okay, Kor?” Jim asked. He rolled the Tellarite onto his front and put him in a hold. “HEY! Barkeep! Call the authorities, will you? And call for medical transport!”

“Did someone call for medical?” Leo had arrived wearing a bathrobe and immediately went to Kor, who was sitting on the street, his hand holding a knife in his torso. “Oh holy shit!” he exclaimed. “For FUCK’S SAKE do NOT pull that knife out, Kor. Good god!”

Kor was groaning and Leo helped him to lie on his back. “I do not think the knife pierced anything vital.”

“Let me be the judge of that,” Leo said, moving Kor’s hand. “I think you’re right; the knife is in your side. But I don’t know much about your innards. Anything important over there?”

Kor shook his head. “I do not know.”

“Great. The blind leading the ignorant.” He examined it more closely. “It’s not bleeding but the knife is probably staunching it. Don’t want you to lose too much, because where in the hell can we find Klingon blood replacement in this sector?”

“YOU ARE A BASTARD!” the Tellarite shouted, squirming despite Jim’s knee being in his back. “You killed my friends!”

“If I did, then they deserved to die, you _puqloD bIHnuch_!”

 

“Shut UP, both of you!” Leo growled. “Kor, do NOT move, dammit.”

“I will put up with your insults, Mak-koy, but just for this night.”

“Hey, I can leave you right the hell now, if you’d like,” Leo declared. “I left a nice hot spring to come help your sorry ass.”

“Bones, so not helping,” Jim said. “And you”--he leaned into the Tellarite’s back, making the being grunt--”stop moving around, dammit.”

The wail of emergency assistance vehicles sounded louder and louder, and in a few more seconds four vehicles pulled up in front of the bar. Uniformed police and medical personnel poured out. 

Jim handed the Tellarite over to the police and agreed to go to the central office to make a statement. Leo was helping load Kor onto a gurney. He was talking loudly to the medical people, and then turned back to Jim. “I’m going with Kor, at his request,” he said. Then he sighed. “So much for our quiet evening together.”

“Go,” Jim said. “I’ll catch up with you.”

Leo walked over to the transport and climbed inside. The doors slammed shut and pulled away. The Tellarite was loaded into a vehicle while the authorities went into the bar.

“You want to ride with us?” one of the legal authorities asked him.

“Yeah. I need to gather up our belongings, so give me a few?”

“Of course, sir.”

Jim went back to the hot spring and took a few seconds to gaze at it longingly. He resolved never to come back to this place again. If Kor could find him here, it was a sure bet another of his enemies could find him, too.

As he picked up Leo’s clothes and shoes, it hit him. Kor was tonight’s cockblock.

_Dammit._

 

IV.

At noon, Leo finally awoke. He’d stayed at the hospital all night with Kor, joining the Risian physicians for surgery on the Klingon. It turned out to be a fascinating, educational time, and he hadn’t minded it in the least. Also, he was the only being who “knew” Kor, and he felt somewhat duty-bound to stay with him. Kor came through the surgery without any problems, and was due to be released soon. He joined Jim out on the porch of their little cottage. 

“Thanks for keeping the coffee going,” he said, as he sat next to Jim. “And for getting some food for me.”

“Went over to the main dining room for breakfast with David,” Jim explained. He put the book he’d been reading in his lap. “He’s having a great time, by the way. I think he’s at a zoo right now with most of the crew.”

“That’s great. Really. I’m happy he’s getting out and about.”

“I went for a run.”

“Good to know.”

They sat in companionable silence while Leo filled up on food and caffeine. “Ya know, that’s the first medical thing I’ve had to deal with since we left the ship,” Leo observed. “Is it possible our entire crew has managed to not get injured, sick or completely inebriated in all that time?”

“It’s possible, of course,” Jim said. “Want some more coffee?”

Leo held out his mug.

*

“This is a nice place,” Jim said. “I’ve never been here.”

Later in the afternoon, they left the resort and walked around the central section of the town adjacent to the resort. It was reminiscent of an Italian alpine village, with caramel-colored stone buildings, fountains and garden boxes, small cafes and shops. They were seated at a small cafe, enjoying a very late lunch; Leo was reading a book he’d bought in a shop.

“Captain Kirk!”

Jim’s and Leo’s heads shot up simultaneously and they looked around. “Well, fuck,” Leo muttered.

Kor came over to them, and pulled up a chair. “Please join us, Kor,” Jim said, sarcasm fully expressed. Leo snickered.

“I will join you,” he said. He sat, and then glowered.

“I am here to extend the _yIn DIlIjnISlaw'_. A life debt. To you, Kirk.” Kor didn’t look at all like he enjoyed it.

“Me? I just tackled the guy who stabbed you. Bones here actually did the surgery to save your life,” Jim argued. “It belongs to him.”

“Oh, no,” Leo said. “Both of us. We gave up our evening out for you.”

Kor grumbled again. “Yes. It is true. I owe a life debt to you both. Though you should have left me to die.”

“What? In the street outside a Risian bar?” Jim asks, incredulous. “Where’s the honor in that?”

When Kor didn’t answer, Leo chimed in. “Really, Kor? Is it about owing a life debt to Jim and me, Starfleet officers? Humans? Because I have to agree with Jim here. Dying in the street, dead drunk, after being attacked by a Tellerite--for the love of all things holy, you need to get your priorities straight, man!”

Kor remained silent, then said, quietly growling, “I am...thanking you for assisting me.”

Jim and Leo looked at each other. “You’re welcome, Kor,” Jim said.

“I cannot wait to meet you in the stars again, Kirk,” Kor snarled, his lip curling. “I shall blow the Enterprise to pieces.”

Jim shook his head. “Kor, you told me you have three children, including a small son. Mazel tov, by the way. We, too, have a small son, David. He’s two now. I would do anything for him, walk through fire, die for him. Bones, too. And even though he wakes us up every morning at 0239, just to crawl into bed to be with us, I still love him more than anything. I watch him grow; he’s learning the names of stars and planets, his colors, the names of the animals that live on Earth, the parts of his body. I listen to him speak Federation standard, and Vulcan, Swahili, and yes, even some Klingon. He makes me prouder than anything I’ve ever done for Starfleet.” He says all of this in a hushed, urgent tone. “I saved your life because I don’t want your children to be deprived of their father. They need you, and you need them. Enjoy them. Watch them grow up so they can give you grandchildren. Enjoy the time you have left.”

Kor growled, rolling his eyes. “You are infuriating, Kirk! How can I hate you for the rest of my days for stabbing me in the heart, not with a _d’k tagh_ in the heat of battle, but with words and the invocation of my children on your lips? It would be more honorable for _you_ to kill me now!”

Jim leaned over and squeezed his enemy’s forearm. “Deal with it, you sad son of a _targ_. I will leave it to your excellent wife to kill you instead! At least she will have the satisfaction of sending you to Kahless and be rid of you.”

Kor stared at him, then laughed. His laughter grew louder, then deeper into his belly, which he grabbed and then stopped abruptly. “She would agree with you, Kirk. It would bring her great pleasure.”

“Then go home, Kor,” Leo said. “At least in your ship there won’t be anyone to try to stab you. We came damn close to having to give you human blood last night. Just think what that would’ve done to you. Having my blood running through your veins, craving….”

“I think you should stop there, doctor,” Kor said. “I will spare you your life now, and in our next encounter. After that, you shall have to take your chances.”

“I think our chances are better than even, Kor,” Leo said. “For now, I will say, good luck. And Merry Christmas.” Leo picked up his bag and his coffee mug, and walked back into the cafe.

“What is this _Merry Christmas_? Kor asked, looking confused.

“It’s an Earth celebration. Emphasis on peace, and good will to all.”

“Peace? Why would I want peace? There is never a good day for peace!” The Klingon stood, and beat his chest. “The only day to die is one in which battle is engaged! You humans don’t have any honor.”

Jim would be amused by Kor’s theatrics, but he knew he believed what he was saying with every fiber of his being. Just as he believed peace was the best way of the universe. “We humans have plenty of honor. It’s just conceived of differently from your people. But the more we get to know about each other, maybe more Klingons will enjoy seeing their children grow up, become warriors, or. . . ambassadors for peace.”

Leo picked that moment to return with a tall glass with a dark liquid and a frothy topping on it. “You know, Kor, you just had major surgery and lost a lot of blood. You need to give your body time to heal and replenish itself. I suggest you start with a healthy drink.” He set the drink before the Klingon. “Don’t say I never bought anything for you.”

Jim took the opportunity to rise and gather his bags of purchased goods. “Well, we’re going to meet our son and our crew back at the resort. I hope you have a good rest of your visit. What is it you say? _Qapla’!_ ”

Kor waved his hand. “ _Qapla’!_ , Kirk.” He picked up the glass and examined it. Then took a tentative sip, the whipped topping whiting his lip.

They turned and walked quickly away from the cafe, and back towards their son and their family. “What is it that you gave him, Bones?”

“Prune juice, or it’s Risian equivalent. It was the most awful juice they had, though it is good for you,” he said. 

“I hope it doesn’t lead to an intergalactic incident.”

 

V.

The door to their room opened. “Daddy?”

Jim jerked awake at the feel of a hot hand on his face. “What?”

“Daddy, can I get in bed with you?” David whispered.

Jim cleared the cobwebs of sleep from his brain. “David. Of course you can. Come on.”

David crawled up into the bed, over Jim’s chest, putting his foot in Jim’s crotch for leverage. “Ow,” he said.

“Jim?”

“Go back to sleep.”

“It’s 0239, isn’t it? Leo rumbled.

Jim craned his neck around to look at the chronometer beside the bed: 0240.

“Yep.”

Leo grunted as David kicked his way under the covers. He took several minutes to settle, prattling on about the zoo and the animals and Jericca, a Risian child he’d met at the resort. He twisted and turned and kicked and snuffled and finally, _finally_ he settled in. “Good night, Daddy,” he said sleepily.

“Good night, my sweet boy,” Jim whispered, taking David’s hand in his and kissing the palm. It was kind of sticky, but at 0248 in the morning, he’d take his chances.

Now, he was wide awake, especially with that foot in his junk earlier. David’s breathing evened out. Leo’s soft snores started up. _Oh, thank the stars he’s asleep again!_ Jim thought. 

Jim’s mind wandered--he really needed to read the daily update, which he didn’t do, opting instead to visit with members of his crew and tell stories until late into the evening. Scotty wanted to meet with him; Spock finished his analysis of some stellar anomalies they’d studied three weeks ago and wanted to share it with him. He desperately needed to go for a run in the morning. And, the soft, white light of the moon shone through the open window.

But as David’s heavy heat invaded his body, he felt the pull into slumber once again. He snuggled his child, the child who by all rights and logic should not exist, closer to him, and dreamed of Kor, and peace, and the stars.

 

_fin >_

_Klingon translations:_  
*Traitorous (strongest curse in Klingon that is untranslatable)! Son of a coward!  
**Surgeon 


End file.
